


Pocket Arsenal

by jayofmo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayofmo/pseuds/jayofmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy returns to Star, but has an accident at Palmer Tech. Luckily, Oliver is nearby.</p><p>Set right after Season 4, episode 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Arsenal

Oliver Queen got off the elevator. “Wait, what happened here?” he asked.

He'd come to visit Felicity Smoak at Palmer Tech, but walking through a lab, he noticed a lot of items were in disarray, and a framed sign on the wall reading “APPROVED PERSONNEL ONLY” had fallen.

He crouched down to pick up the sign.  
  
“Oliver!” called a soft voice.  
  
Oliver looked around. He couldn't see anyone else in the room.

“Oliver!” the voice called again. He looked down to see someone standing on the sign. Someone about seven inches tall in a familiar red hoodie. Oliver started.

“Roy?” he asked.

The tiny figure nodded. “Yeah… what the hell goes on in here?”

“I don't know. I'm busy doing… well, you know what I do.”

He lifted the sign with Roy standing on it.

“Okay, I don't know what happened, but I promise, we'll do whatever it takes to get you back to normal, little buddy.”  
  
Roy looked up at Oliver and frowned.

“Don't call me that again or I swear I'll crawl up to your ear and yell.”

Oliver chuckled. He lifted Roy off the sign and placed him on his shoulder.

“Just hang on, we got you.”

“Really? How many cases like this have you had to deal with?”

“You'd be surprised. Mind telling me how um… _this_ happened?”

“Well, I needed to see Felicity and was heading in when I thought I saw Captain Lance. I tried to blend in and move some stuff, when I must have hit something. Next thing I know, I'm smacking the wall at this size.”

By this time Oliver had moved into Felicity's office. However, she wasn't there.

“Okay, well, that doesn't make things any easier,” observed Roy.

“Well, things are kind of rough between us right now,” Oliver sighed.

“Can I help you?” asked a voice. Oliver turned slowly around to see Curtis Holt, one of the employees who worked in Design Innovations and a good friend of Felicity.

“Hey...” Oliver said. “This sounds really weird, but my friend here was...”

Curtis had already noticed the 7-inch man sitting on Oliver's shoulder.

“It happened again,” he sighed.

“Oh… yeah...”

“Hello,” Roy said meekly. He'd already had a bit of history with Curtis.

Curtis looked from Oliver to Roy. “There's a lot of questions I could ask, but I guess you'd rather just know if we can get this guy back to normal.”

Oliver nodded. “Please?”

“Yeah, should be easy, we'll have it all ready tomorrow.”

Roy turned pale. “Tomorrow?”

Curtis shrugged. “I'm sure Miss Smoak could help us move it along faster, but she's taking a personal day at the moment.”

“And Mr. Palmer's awa...” began Oliver before realizing he shouldn't be saying that. No one was supposed to know Ray Palmer was alive, and only he knew that Ray was actually time-traveling.

Curtis glanced at Oliver. “I guess that's one way to put it,” he said.

“I can't stay like this until tomorrow!” Roy tried to yell, though it sounded more like a shriek to Curtis and Oliver.

“Why?” Oliver asked. “Got plans?”

“Probably a hot date,” Curtis chuckled. “With some lucky guy. Or girl.”

“No, I just don't want to stay like this!”

“Understandable, but there's nothing I can do without Miss Smoak to get the equipment ready any faster.” He glanced at Oliver. “Unless you want to try your luck.”  
  
Oliver thought. “Nah, if she's taking a personal day, she probably doesn't want to hear, 'Hey, can you come in? Someone got turned into an action figure because they couldn't pay attention to the sign on the wall.' My little buddy can wait.”

“OLIVER!” yelled Roy.  
  
Oliver winced. “That _was_ my ear.”

“What is it now?” laughed Curtis. “Well, just be here at 10AM tomorrow, and we should be good to go.”

“See you then!” Oliver said cheerfully, leaving the building. He had Roy sit in a jacket pocket and carefully avoided any impact to it until he got to his car. He then had Roy sit in a cup holder as he began to drive home.

“So, what brought you back to Star City already?” asked Oliver.

“I was going to ask Felicity for some help with a couple things,” Roy said sheepishly. “I thought I spotted some unusual stuff going, so I thought maybe she could hook me up with some tech to keep track of it, you know? Anonymously.”

“And you went to ask her for it and to pick it up right in town instead of calling, texting, e-mail, anything? I'm sure she wouldn't mind footing next-day shipping.”

“Look, don't question it, okay? I guess I'm just not done being a superhero.”

“You wanted to rebuild your _arsenal_?” Oliver grinned.

Roy looked up at him and for the first time that day, smiled.

“Well, yeah. Figured I might have a better time in a small town. Better than someone knocking me out with an electric shock, then getting left unconscious in a puddle.”

“How many times do I have to apologize for that?”

Roy crossed his arms with a smug smile.

“So,” Oliver said, pulling up to his home. “How about I cook a nice little dinner and we catch up? Star City's been pretty quiet the past couple nights, so I think the Green Arrow can take the night off.”

Roy sighed. “Well, if I'm stuck like this for the night, might as well be with a friend.”

“Exactly. Hey, it's almost too bad you couldn't get smaller and you could try to ride one of my arrows.”

“What?”

“Something I saw on a comic book once.”

“This is real life, Oliver.”

“Says the guy who's currently not even a foot tall. But hey, I'll get you something nice to sleep in for tonight.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just that a guest room would basically be unmanageable, but I'm pretty sure there's an old doll house Thea had in the attic, totally furnished. Should be just your size.”

Roy sighed. “I hate you right now, Oliver Queen.”

Oliver lifted Roy out and began to carry him inside. “Oh, surely you don't really mean that! I'm not going to let any harm come to my little buddy while he's in a pickle like this.”

Roy sighed. This was gonna be a long night.


End file.
